No, man
by Chidori-Nagashi
Summary: En el momento en que Sasuke raya la desesperación, es cuando empieza a entender a Sakura. Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, por el contrario la historia sí es de mi propiedad.
1. Capítulo uno – weren t made for each oth

**_Capítulo uno - weren't made for each other._**

Si realmente uno tuviera notas mentales dentro de uno, la vida sería mucho más fácil. Piénsenlo, cosas como "no hagas (...) porque (...)" o "no confíes en las personas que..." y ejemplos de ese estilo, son la clase de ayuda memoria que las personas necesitamos para no equivocarnos tanto.

Si me preguntaran cuáles son las indispensables para mi caso diría que dos. La primera sería "No comas el sándwich que ya vomitaste" y la segunda sería "No hagas eso cuando se trate de Sasuke".

Si me dieran la opción de una tercera... "Aprendé a decir a NO".

Ése sería mi abc, mi padre nuestro y blah blah blah. El problema es que el abecedario lo aprendí de chica y después no le presté más atención, no soy de lo más religiosa para rezar todas las noches y explicar los blah blah blah tomaría mucho tiempo jajajajajaja.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es relajarme y dormir. Mañana empieza _otra vida_.

* * *

><p>Pregúntenme cuál es mi punto débil. Háganlo y yo contestaría que son las mujeres. Ahora, pregúntenme cuál es el punto débil de las mujeres que me conocen y ellas seguramente les dirán que soy yo.<p>

Ding dong.

Ese es el llamado de alguna de ellas a la puerta. Señores, brindo con ustedes por otra noche de diversión para mí.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke. - me dice y me sonríe de manera seductora.

- Pasá. - y ni bien ella entra cierro la puerta - Ponete cómoda. -

Ella deja su bolso en el sillón y comienza a desabrocharse el abrigo.

- Supuse que no sos de los que les gustan mucho los preámbulos - susurró y dejó caer el sobretodo que llevaba puesto.

Observé su figura un par de segundos mientras ella caminaba hacia mi cuarto y pensé para mi mismo que era ella la que no tenía muchos preámbulos, o por lo menos no quería tenerlos conmigo.

Como les dije antes. Uno, yo soy lo que ellas quieren y dos, brindo por una noche divertida.

* * *

><p>- Sakura. -<p>

Mmmmm

- Sakura. - siento cómo alguien me sacude.

Mmmmmmm

- Sakuraaaa, levantateee. -

Aff.

- ¿Qué Ino? ¿Qué? - le dije con tono fastidioso y mirándola de la peor manera posible.

- Levantate - dijo con una sonrisa inocente como si nada hubiese pasado. - Tu mamá vino y ya preparó el desayuno, no hay que dejar que todo eso se enfríe - concluyó con tono afligido.

- No tengo hambre, desayuná vos si queres. -

Su cara se transformó inmediatamente.

- Ah no, no, no, no, no, no y no. Ya es la segunda vez que lo hace y no voy a tolerarlo. Te lo dije. Te lo dije a vos y se lo dije a él. ¡Siempre lo mismo! -

- Ino... -

- No, "Ino" nada. Le dije que no se acerque a vos y a vos te dije que no seas estúpida y que la cortes ¿lo dije o no lo dije? Sí que lo dije, pero claro, los señores no me escuchan. Hacen lo que se les canta. -

- Ino. -

- No terminé. Ahora me va a escuchar el idiota ése, lo voy a matar y cortar en cuadraditos - dijo y sacó el celular.

- ¿Qué estas por hacer? -

- Ya te dije qué voy a hacer, lo voy a matar - marcó un número.

No iba a dejar que lo haga, me levante de la cama y me fui directo a sacarle el teléfono. Otra vez se le desfiguro la cara y antes de que alcance el teléfono cortó la llamada y lo guardó.

- Tengo que irme, vengo en un rato. - dijo en un murmullo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Pendejo, pendejo, PENDEJO. Lo voy a matar, le voy a desfigurar la cara a golpes y nunca más nadie lo va a reconocer.<em>

No soy alguien que reaccione de ésta manera. Pero hoy Sasuke tocó_ fondo._

* * *

><p>Alguien toca la puerta. Hn.<p>

Una, dos, tres veces. Hn.

Alguien toca muy fuerte mi puerta. Cuatro, cinco, seis.

Mierda, alguien va a romper mi puerta a golpes. Me levanto como puedo de la cama y voy a la puerta. La abro y

- In- - no completo el nombre de ella y, en cuanto reacciono del golpe que me dio en la boca, me doy cuenta que estoy en el piso.

Es la segunda persona que conozco que puede golpearme y derribarme.

- ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA A VOS, SE PUEDE SABER!? -

- ¿Qué te pasa a vos nena? ¿¡Por qué me pegas!? -

- Ayer la dejaste, AYER. _Enfermo. -_

- Pará, pará. Baja el tono. Sos mi mejor amiga pero no te permito que me hables así. -

- ¿Y cómo querés que te hable? Vos te das cuenta que... -

Ahora lo que sea que Ino estaba por decir quedó inconcluso en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la chica con la que pasé la noche. No le sacaba los ojos de encima, ambas permanecían en silencio.

- Va a ser mejor que te vayas. - dije mirando en dirección a la chica. - Después terminamos de arreglar las cosas. -

Ella sólo asintió, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y se marchó.

- Era una prostituta. – espete mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Ay, Sasuke, no necesitas pagarle a una mujer para llevarla a la cama. Jamás creería que esa chica era prostituta. -

- Ese no es mi problema. Lo que sí me incumbe saber es el porqué de la piña que me diste. - agregué.

- Pasaba a decirte buenos días. - dijo mientras la ironía rebalsaba por cada una de las letras de esa frase.

- Si fueras más clara, por favor... -

- Estoy consolando a mi mejor amiga, voy a llamarte y decirte de todo y me atiende una mujer... -

- ¿Y con eso qué? - le pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Cortaron ayer y ya te estabas encamando con otra. Sos un enfermo. - me dijo con desilusión.

Creo que Sakura no tuvo ni chance de hablar.

- ¿La dejaste hablar siquiera? -

- No hacía falta, estaba tirada en la cama, no quería comer... -

La duda se dibujó en mi cara, pero así y todo, escuchaba a medias lo que decía Ino.

- Así que me enoje, te llamé, contestó una mina, me enoje más y vine para acá. -

- Ya dije que era una prostituta... - me quedé callado por un segundo. -_ Me pidió que fuéramos amigos. _-

- ¿Quién? ¿La prostituta? - se echó a reír a carcajadas. - ¿Vos me querés tomar de pelotuda o qué?

- Sakura. -

Su cara se transformó en un perfecto reflejo de la sorpresa, los ojos abiertos por completo no se escapaban de sus cuencas por poco y la boca formó una "o", dejando su expresión al descubierto.

- ¿Qué? -


	2. Capítulo dos - try better, darling

**_Capítulo dos – _****_try better, Darling_****_._**

Me extraña que haya salido de esa forma de casa. No es la clase de persona que de la nada da media vuelta y sale corriendo sin explicación alguna.

Dejé todo ese cuestionamiento para cuando la vea preguntarle a ella directamente y decidí cambiarme la ropa.

Ino tenía razón, no puedo dejar que se enfríe el desayuno, sobretodo si es uno de los desayunos de mi **mamá.** En cuanto terminé de cambiarme me fui directo a la ventana que da a mi balcón.

Estuve un buen rato mirando a la nada, ensimismada. Sentía la brisa suave y el calor del sol al mismo tiempo. Me encontré a mi misma cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Sentía paz en ese lugar. Mejor dicho, me sentía en paz conmigo. Llegada a esa conclusión me fue inevitable sonreír.

* * *

><p><em>Amigos. Quiere que seamos AMIGOS. <em>¡La idea suena descabellada para todos!

No significa que no tenga amigas mujeres, Ino es mi mejor amiga. Pero ella y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos, hay demasiadas ganas mías y demasiadas ganas de ella, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Yo aposté que en una semana larga al carajo todo eso de _ser amigos, hay que dejar que fluya._

Una ducha rápida, desayuno y luego de eso salir y hacer lo primero que se me antoje.

* * *

><p>La idea de cursar un sábado por la tarde es uno de los peores castigos que pueden existir para mí. No porque no me guste la materia que curso, es solo que un sábado a la tarde tiene la clásica connotación de "salir con amigos", "ver una película", "no hacer nada". Eso es lo que pienso cada que entro al salón de clase.<p>

Veo que Ino está sentada al fondo del salón y en cuanto me ve, alza una mano y comienza a sacudirla para que pueda divisarla. Camino en dirección a ella y antes de poder sentarme escupe una pregunta que me deja en una suerte de momento pregnante.

-¿Le pediste que fueran amigos? –

- ¿Fuiste a verlo?-

- Sí, y no cambies de tema. Contestame lo que te pregunté.-

- Sí. – respondí al tiempo en que me acomodaba en mi lugar.

Ella se quedó callada por un rato, como si intentara analizar la situación por completo.

-¿Por qué? – soltó sin mucha vuelta al asunto.

- ¿Por qué? No sé, solamente sentí la necesidad de terminar con eso. –

- ¿Eso?-

- Él, yo. Eso. – le contesté.

- Con _ustedes_, dirás. –

- No, esta vez no hubo un nosotros. No había nada, ese era el tema… para mí no había nada.-

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta el aula estaba llena y el profesor estaba escribiendo la fecha. Hay veces en que se pierde la noción del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Salir de ducharse y encontrar las alacenas vacías es igual a "tengo que ir al supermercado". No quiero ir, me resulta realmente tedioso hacer compras, pero no puedo vivir sin comer. Busqué todo lo que hacía falta, incluso, a último momento, me acordé que me estaba quedando sin dentífrico. Fui a la sección de higiene, lo agarré y me dispuse a hacer la fila. Pagué y me fui.<p>

Llegué a casa y me puse a acomodar las cosas. En cuanto tuve la pasta dental en la mano, fui al baño, me agaché y abrí la puerta del mueble de la bacha. Me quedé mirando el primer estante, nunca se llevó el cepillo de dientes.

Reaccioné de golpe y puse la pasta de dientes adelante del cepillo, después cerré la puerta. Me quedé pensando en el cepillo, y luego me puse a pensar en que también estaba su tazón naranja en la alacena de la cocina.

Y probablemente también esté la remera que usaba cada vez que se quedaba a dormir, mi remera blanca preferida era su pijama.

Siempre me acuerdo de la primera vez que se la puso para dormir.

Era la segunda vez que se quedaba en casa e insistía en bañarse, así que le dije que se diera una ducha que yo iba a buscarle algo para que se ponga. Ella tarda siempre en bañarse, así que me puse a cocinar y me olvidé de buscarle ropa.

Cuando salió de la ducha yo estaba en la cocina y ella apareció atrás mío envuelta en un toallón. Se había envuelto solamente, porque todo el cuerpo lo tenía salpicado con gotitas de agua.

Sin necesidad de incitarme, sin decir palabra alguna, lograba que mi cabeza maquinara toda clase de imágenes, a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un reproche, pero mi urgencia por besarla le ganó de mano.

Estampé mi boca contra la de ella y para cuando me di cuenta la había agarrado de la cintura y apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Tragué duro y seguí pensando.

Yo la provoqué y ella me siguió el paso, puso sus brazos en mi cuello y de un saltito se sentó en la mesada. Después de eso sentí las piernas de ella en mí cintura, empujando para acercarme a su cuerpo. Seguí besándola, quería más.

Aflojé el agarre del toallón, ella jadeo y me sacó la remera. Me despegó de su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Gracias por el pijama.- dijo mientras se ponía la remera.

- ¿Qué? – claramente no entendía nada.

- Me sacaste el toallón y me diste la remera para que me la ponga de pijama – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la boca. – encima es la remera que más te gusta, sos un lindo.

- ¿Qué? No, pará. Yo no te di mi remera. –

- Sí, me la acabas de dar, mirá. – respondió señalando la remera.

- No, no, yo te estaba desvistiendo. –

Ella se rió mientras se bajaba de la mesada, se acercó a la cocina para seguir preparando la comida.

-Eu, es trampa eso. –

- ¿Qué es trampa? – preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa divertida que dejaba en claro que estaba jugando.

- Dejarme así – le dije mirando para abajo dándolo a entender a qué me refería.

- ¿Cómo? – se hizo la desentendida.

- Así – y me apoyé sobre ella. - ¿Ahora entendes? -

- Vas a tener que explicarme eso en otra ocasión. – dijo mordiéndose el labio, se estaba aguantando las ganas. Había que provocar un poquito más.

- ¿Y si te lo explico ahora? – le dije mientras le levantaba la remera que le quedaba bastante larga - ¿Y devuelta después de comer? ¿Y todas las veces que necesites que te lo explique? – y le besé el cuello.

- No, ya está la comida. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Siempre odié que sea tan impermeable a mis provocaciones.

* * *

><p>Una de las recompensas que me doy el sábado después de clases es ir con Ino a un barcito cerca de la facultad para tomar algo y relajarnos un poco. Cenamos y nos quedamos un rato, después nos vamos cada una a casa. Pedimos lo de siempre, pizza y una cerveza tirada bien fría.<p>

- Vos me tenés que explicar todo – me soltó de golpe.

- ¿Sabías que sos re, pero re predecible? – le contesté.

- Para vos cualquier persona a la que conozcas es re predecible. – me dijo burlándose.

- Sí, puede ser… pero era obvio que vos me ibas a pedir que te explique qué pasó ¿o me equivoco? – Ino asintió. - Ya te dije porqué. –

- Sí, pero me encantaría saber de dónde vino semejante inspiración, digo, no todos los días te levantas con ganas de ser amiga de él vos. –

- Ja, ja – respondí a su planteo irónico – no sé, solamente pensé que "basta de eso" y nada más. – tomé un trago de cerveza – además, no es como que a vos te joda la idea. –

- No. No digo que me joda, digo que no entiendo el porqué, convengamos que lo último que esperaba hoy era que él me diga que vos le pedíste que fueran amigos. –

- En realidad no fue tan así, estábamos hablando y empezamos a discutir sobre nosotros y yo le dije algo así como que era mejor la época en que nos aguantábamos las ganas cada uno por su parte y él me dijo "Sí, como cuando éramos amigos" y yo le dije que quizá era mejor que volvamos a esa "etapa", él se rió, yo me enojé y le dije "¿Sabés qué? De ahora en más, vamos a ser amigos." y lo único que le escuché decir fue un "Como quieras". – tomé otro trago de cerveza.

- ¿Cómo lo único que le escuchaste decir? –

- Me levanté y me fui. – le dije riendo, ella sonrió un poco.

- ¿Fue enserio eso de ser amigos o es otro de sus histeriqueos mutuos? –

- No sé para él, pero para mí va enserio. –

- Wow. Eso es lo único que voy a decir sobre todo esto.

* * *

><p>Vamos a ver cuánto se aguanta toda ésta boludez. Voy a llamarla. No, no, mejor todavía. Voy a ir hasta la casa, con una película y comida. Si ella quiere volver a la época de "cuando éramos amigos", vamos a volver a esa época.<p>

Desde los diecinueve Sakura vive sola y si hay algo que nunca toleró es estar sola más de un día, por eso yo iba constantemente a su departamento o ella venía al mío, pero cuando éramos amigos era más frecuente que yo vaya a su departamento que ella al mío. Como yo vivía con mi hermano y él se aseguraba de molestarme a cada minuto del día – eso incluyendo a Sakura – prefería irme a cualquier lugar, y ese lugar era el departamento de ella. Después de que se fue Itachi del departamento nosotros empezamos a salir y cualquier lugar estaba bien para los dos, como mi departamento quedaba más cerca de la facultad por lo general pasábamos la noche ahí.

Ahora hay que volver a la antigua rutina. Yo a su casa.

- ¿Quién es? –

- Soy yo. – escucho cómo se queda parada frente a la puerta y luego siento el ruido de las llaves abriendo la cerradura.

- ¿Sasuke? – me mira extrañada - ¿Qué haces acá? –

- Como en los viejos tiempos ¿o ya te olvidaste? – sigue mirándome como si no entendiera ni jota de lo que le digo, alzo la bolsa con golosinas y le muestro la película que llevo en la otra mano para ver si capta el mensaje.

- ¿Qué querés? – me pregunta sin dejar de mirar las cosas que llevo conmigo.

- Me dijiste que fuéramos amigos ¿o no? –

- Sí, pero… –

- Bueno, cuando éramos amigos hacíamos esto prácticamente todos los días. Yo me quedaba a dormir, mirábamos películas, comíamos porquerías… –

- ¿Es ésta alguna de tus artimañas en contra mío? –

- No, vos me dijiste que preferías la época en que éramos amigos y que así iba a ser, bueno, vine a hacer lo que hacíamos antes, ver películas, comer porquerías y quedarme a dormir. –

* * *

><p>Lo dejé pasar, es decir tuve qué. Era de esperarse que haga algo como esto, solamente que no lo esperaba al otro día. Todavía sigo pensando que es alguna de esas cosas que se le ocurren a él para "arreglar" todo. Solamente que ésta vez no hay nada que arreglar, porque vamos a ser amigos.<p>

Porque no hay nada que arreglar acá, _right?_

En cuanto entró dejó todo lo que traía en la mesa y se puso a arreglar los muebles como los disponíamos para mirar películas antes. Movió los sillones de enfrente del televisor y arrastró el mueble hasta dejarlo frente a mi cama.

Yo seguía sin entender nada.

Prendió el televisor y el DVD, y puso la película. Alzó la vista y me dijo que traiga las golosinas.

Agarré la bolsa y fui hasta la cama. Él estaba sentado en una punta de la cama, apunto de acostarse, yo me quedé parada a un costado de él mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa que estás así? Acostate. –

- La cama es chica para dos personas – le dije casi en un susurro.

* * *

><p>- Nunca fue problema el espacio –<p>

- Pero es que no creo que… – no pensaba darle lugar a que diga algo, la agarré del brazo y tiré en dirección hacia mí.

Automáticamente ella cayó encima de mí con la bolsa de caramelos interponiéndose entre los dos, se puso roja en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y casi como acto reflejo se acomodó a un costado mío.

Miramos la película, tengo que admitir que fue una sensación rara. Ella estuvo tensa todo el tiempo, me di cuenta de que se sentía incómoda, como si necesitara alejarse de al lado mío. Intenté ponerme en diferentes posturas que la obligaran a acurrucarse a mi cuerpo pero se quedó toda la película en la misma postura, completamente estirada y boca arriba. Y por si fuera poco cada vez que la rozaba, se tensaba más e intentaba separase de mi cuerpo, en un momento casi se cae de la cama. Yo me reí por la obviedad de todo lo que pasaba y ella se puso roja.

* * *

><p>Tengo mucha rabia. Demasiada.<p>

¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?

Siento cómo otra vez el cuerpo de Sasuke se mueve y cambia de posición, busca acurrucarme. _Otra vez._

_¿Cuántos intentos van ya? ¿Como quince, más o menos?_

Suspiro con molestia pero estoy intentando disimularlo con un bostezo. Estoy intentando ser indirectamente directa.

-¿Te aburre? – me pregunta mirándome de reojo.

- No, pero tengo sueño ¿qué hora es? – yo también lo estoy mirando de reojo.

- Mmm… son como la una ya ¿Querés dormir? –

Ah, no. Esta no la ganas.

-Sí. – le respondo.

Sasuke pone la película en pausa inmediatamente y apaga el reproductor de DVD, después apaga la tele y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama.

* * *

><p>Hora de dormir… podría decirse que es la mejor parte de todas y cada una de mis estadías en la casa de Sakura. Siento como ella se empieza a acomodar, vamos a acurrucarnos.<p>

_¡Sí, sí, sí!_ No puedo evitar sonreír. Es lo que yo decía, en menos de una semana toda la amistad al carajo.

Voy a abrazarla para pegarla a mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces? - se está sentando en la cama.

- Voy al baño ¿por? – se levanta de la cama y va directo al baño. Escucho cómo cierra la puerta. Ahora escucho la ducha _¿qué está haciendo?_

* * *

><p>Ni bien abro la ducha no puedo evitar reírme, no a carcajadas porque se daría cuenta de que estoy haciéndolo a propósito.<p>

_Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja _

- ¿Vas a bañarte ahora? – me pregunta del otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, mañana temprano voy a visitar a mi familia, así que me baño ahora y mañana me arreglo antes de salir. –

Volví a sonreír con picardía y me entré a bañar.

* * *

><p>Lo hace con toda la intensión del mundo, estoy segurísimo. No importa, cuando salga del baño voy a estar despierto esperándola, se va a acostar y listo.<p>

Prendí la televisión y el reproductor de DVD para seguir viendo la película, Sakura va a tardar fácil veinte minutos y tengo que buscar algo con qué entretenerme.

* * *

><p>Estoy pensando ¿me acuesto en la cama, en el sillón o le digo a él que se acueste en el sillón?<p>

Aunque no lo parezca es algo para analizar en profundidad. Cuando Sasuke y yo éramos amigos y él se quedaba en mi departamento siempre dormíamos en la cama juntos, tiene razón cuando dice que el espacio nunca fue un problema para nosotros, pero eso se justificaba en el hecho de que había ¿cómo se dice? sex appeal.

Por otro lado, que uno de los dos duerma en el sillón a pedido mío es admitir que algo pasa, que hay algo distinto, que me siento _incómoda con él cerca mío_ y no debería ser así. Si somos amigos igual que antes, no debería incomodarme el volver a dormir juntos en la cama.

Aff.

No quiero flaquear. Si él me acurruca y me abraza como tiene la maldita costumbre… sé que voy a ceder.

Aff.

Me vuelvo a meter abajo de la ducha para enjuagarme una última vez antes de salir. Cierro la ducha, me seco, me pongo crema en el cuerpo, me cepillo los dientes para dejar que la crema se absorba y después me visto. No voy a secarme el pelo. Y voy a dormir en la cama. Con él.

Todavía me debato el dejar que me abrace o no.

_Dejar fluir, dejar fluir…_

* * *

><p>Escuché el momento en que cerró la ducha y prefiero ahorrarnos la incomodidad del momento en que ella se vuelve a acostar, pienso que quizá si yo "estoy dormido" ella va a estar más relajada y va a acostarse y acomodarse a sus anchas.<p>

De momento es mejor así.

* * *

><p>Salí del baño y fui directo a la cama. Está dormido.<p>

Se quedó dormido viendo la película, apagué todo y me senté en el borde de la cama de espaldas a él. Giré la cabeza para verlo de reojo y suspire, _dame fuerza…_

* * *

><p>Intento mantener los ojos cerrados, por si acaso me esta mirando. Tiene que ser creíble el que este dormido.<p>

Escucho que suspira y después siento el peso de su cuerpo a medida que se recuesta con suavidad, realmente cree que estoy dormido.

Y voy a aprovecharme de eso.

Siento cómo se amolda a mi postura e instintivamente – y adrede al mismo tiempo – paso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa no se tensa tanto como esperaba que lo hiciera.

* * *

><p>Ni bien me acomodé en la cama el brazo de Sasuke hizo presencia alrededor de mi cintura. Acto seguido sentía todo su cuerpo amoldándose con el mío.<p>

Tampoco faltó el beso en la nuca y un suspiro muy tranquilo.

Ese fue siempre _mi problema._ El brazo en mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío no significan una gran amenaza para mi. Pero un _beso en la nuca y el suspiro que le sigue..._

* * *

><p><em>Amo tus escalofríos. <em>


	3. Capítulo tres - taking advantage

**_Capítulo tres. – taking advantage._**

No es como que nunca preparé el desayuno para los dos, pero otra vez me siento en la necesidad de cortejarla para despertar su interés en mí. Me levanto intentando hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertarla y voy para la cocina.

Pienso en todas las cosas que le gusta desayunar y empiezo a revolver en las alacenas para ver qué hay y qué puedo preparar con eso.

Preparo tostadas, jugo, un te para ella y un café para mí, busco cosas que se le puedan poner a las tostadas, acomodo todo en una bandeja y vuelvo al cuarto para despertarla.

En cuanto entré a la habitación apoyé la bandeja con todas las cosas del lado donde había dormido y después me puse justo enfrente de ella, me arrodillé para quedar justo a su altura. No pude evitarlo y me quedé viéndola dormir plácidamente, la expresión relajada, el pelo despienado, la respiración suave… recorrí toda su figura con la vista. Siempre que la veo dormir me acuerdo a la primera vez que lo presencié, fue caer automáticamente en ella por así decirlo.

Es tan linda.

No es por quedar como un pibe que esta embobado con la mina que tiene al lado de él, pero ella siempre tuvo ese algo que capta mi atención involuntariamente. Las respuestas ocurrentes que tiene, sus reacciones, la forma de razonar las cosas, su forma de provocar, toda su forma de ser hace que constantemente compare a otras mujeres con ella.

No puedo evitarlo.

* * *

><p>- Deberías despertarte. – fue lo primero que le escuché decir al tiempo que sentía la mano de él sobre mi brazo.<p>

- ¿Qué? –

- Que te despiertes para desayunar. –

- Umm… Sí, ya me levanto y preparo el desayuno. –

* * *

><p>- Ya lo preparé mientras dormías. – le digo mientras ella ahoga un bostezo y se refriega un ojo. En cuanto me escucha decir que el desayuno ya está hecho me mira al tiempo que yo dirijo la vista a la bandeja que dejé sobre la cama.<p>

- Wow – dijo mirando la bandeja llena de comida - ¿vos? ¿hacer el desayuno? – se quedó callada y se rió.

- ¿Qué tiene? – le pregunté fingiendo un tono afligido.

- Nada, hace mucho no preparas el desayuno. – me respondió mirándome con una sonrisa mezclada con cara de _"ya sé lo que estás intentando hacer"_.

- Hace mucho que no venimos a dormir a acá y no te pongo esa cara. –

- ¿Qué cara? Además no venimos seguido acá porque es más cómodo ir a tu casa ¿o me equivoco? –

- No, no te equivocas. Pero la cara esa está de más, cambiala. – automáticamente después de mi "petición" agarró el control de la tele y la prendió, acto seguido empezó a buscar algo que ver.

Este momento del día se llama "cosas que sé de ella, tomo uno". La primera, Sakura no suele ver tele. Si prende la tele y se pone a hacer zapping es porque quiere llenar silencios incómodos o indirectamente pide que se cambie el tema de conversación. Me reí de la situación en sí y ella me miró de reojo.

Empezamos a comer las tostadas y de a poco fuimos tomando el té y el café respectivamente, comentábamos las noticias de vez en cuando. Al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que no quedaba más nada para comer o tomar de la bandeja. Lo único que quedaba era un poco de mermelada en una de las cucharas. Me tentó por un segundo la idea de agarrar la cuchara e intentar usarla para molestar a Sakura, pero se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. En cuanto salió del baño noté que se había peinado y lavado la cara, sospeché que también aprovechó y se lavó los dientes.

Empezó a acomodar sus cosas en un bolso de mano y esa fue la indicación de que era el momento en que yo también empiece a hacer lo mismo. Guardé la película que habíamos visto, junté las golosinas que quedaban y las llevé a la heladera.

- ¿Vas a querer que te lleve hasta la estación? – le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta de la heladera.

- ¿Viniste con el auto? – me preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar un buzo adentro del bolso y empezaba a cerrar el cierre.

- Sí. – vi como hizo una mueca con la boca como tanteando la idea, suspiré – voy al baño y me decis, no voy a aguantar todo el día. –

- Dale, llevame. – la escuché decir después de que cerré la puerta.

* * *

><p>Bueno, convengamos que en todo lo que pueda aprovecharme de lo que él se ofrezca a hacer por mi voy a aprovecharme. Eso lo doy por sentado.<p>

Me senté en una banqueta de la cocina mientras esperaba que saliera del baño. En ese breve lapso me puse a pensar en cuántas veces realmente me había aprovechado de él o de situaciones que surgían para hacer que haga algo que no quería.

Las primeras veces que salimos yo solía ir a los lugares que le quedaban cómodos a él, estábamos en el lugar el tiempo que le parecía, etc. en otras palabras, siempre hacía lo que él quería.

Un día me cansé de eso. Quise hacer las cosas a mi manera y adivinen cómo resultó, como al mes terminamos cortando.

_"Un aplauso para mí" _pensé.

-¿Vamos? – me preguntó cerrando la puerta del baño.

- Sí. – agarré mi bolso y abrí la puerta para que salgamos.

* * *

><p>Sakura siempre fue una buena copiloto, me refiero a que siempre me gustó hacer viajes con ella en el auto. Yo manejo, ella me acompaña.<p>

Uno de los muchos hobbies que tiene es el de "explorar". Le gusta conocer todas las facetas que pueda llegar a tener, por ejemplo, un lugar. Suele reflejar eso cuando por ejemplo me hace cambiar el recorrido que tomamos para ir a un determinado lugar, no importa si se tarda más, es como un _must_ en su vida cambiar las cosas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Puedo proponer un recorrido distinto yo? – suelto de golpe.

- ¿Eh? –

- Que si puedo proponer un recorrido distinto hoy, hace rato que no andamos con el auto. – veo que me mira con genuina sorpresa.

- ¿Desde cuando se te ocurren a vos recorridos distintos? – dijo pseudo riéndose - Además te dije que voy a ver a mi familia.

- Eu, las veces que yo estaba apurado y vos me hiciste cambiar el recorrido yo no dije nada. – destaqué con un poco de enojo para ver si funcionaba.

- Claro, no dijiste que no. Tranquilamente podrías haberme dicho que estabas apurado y yo no te hubiera insistido más. – remató con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ganaba yo cuando decía que "no" a algo, según vos? – la escuché reírse suave.

- Perder el tiempo, eso ganas. – me contestó.

- Exacto, entonces ¿de qué me sirve negarme si igual lo voy a terminar haciendo? – le pregunté con tono divertido.

- ¡Qué chico sometido! ¡Pobrecito! – me siguió el juego.

- ¿Viste? Por eso deberías al menos una vez dejarme hacer algo que quiera. –

- Já. – mofó con ironía, yo la miré extrañado. - ¿Cuántas veces te dejé en realidad hacer lo que quieras? ¿No te parece que fueron muchas? – ya capté.

-Ah, sí, haber elegido a dónde ir las veces que salíamos a algún lado era toda mi libertad de expresión, me había olvidado. – otra vez volvemos a lo mismo, es como un trauma. Es más fuerte que ella, no lo supera. – También podías haber propuesto algo vos, no es como que iba a decir que no –

- ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? Digo, porque cuando quise proponer de hacer algo yo siempre te pasaba algo y después de varios intentos de proponer cosas yo ¿qué pasaba? Ah, sí, dejábamos de hablar. –

- ¿Por qué siempre volves con lo mismo? No entiendo la parte en que te pone tan mal que no haya podido hacer algo que vos proponías. – "por Dios, no la sigas." es lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

- No me pone mal que no hayas podido hacer algo que yo haya propuesto hacer alguna vez, una vez no pasa nada, ¿dos? bueno. Pero después de que te siguen pasando cosas todas y cada una de las veces que YO proponía hacer algo… AHÍ es donde me empiezo a poner mal, siempre hicimos todo lo que querías y las pocas veces que yo… -

- Sí, lo sé – la interrumpí y completé la frase – "propuse algo: tú mamá se enfermaba, tú papá te necesitaba, etc., etc., etc.". Lo sé, pero creo que ya podes dejar ese argumento de lado. La discusión esta en general la podemos dejar de lado ¿no te parece? –

- ¿Y hacer otra vez lo que te parece? ¿Qué le sigue? ¿Dejar de hablar? – jajajajajaja ya del nerviosismo me rio.

- Estás afiladísima hoy, eh. – le digo en chiste para ver si con eso aliviano la tensión general, ella me mira de reojo y mezcla una risa con un resoplido. Me está dando lugar a tregua, bien. – ¿Puedo hacer dos preguntas? – digo en un tono más relajado.

* * *

><p>-¿A ver? – le digo mirándolo de reojo.<p>

- La primera: ¿vas a dejarme cambiar el camino? – me miró de reojo – la segunda: ¿vamos a dejar de discutir sobre eso algún día? – volvió la vista al frente.

- ¿Por qué querés cambiar el recorrido justo hoy? Y no, no vamos a dejar de hablar sobre las veces en que me dejaste colgada porque no querías hacer lo que yo proponía. –

- ¿Y si digo que tenés razón que fui un tarado por hacer eso vamos a dejar de hablar sobre el tema? – me mira de reojo otra vez.

- No, no insistas con eso. – lo escucho resoplar con fastidio y ahora le dirijo la vista – Las cosas no son así, estas haciendo de cuenta que reconoces lo que hiciste siendo que en realidad no lo reconoces porque no crees haber hecho algo malo. –

- ¿Y entonces? –

- ¿Y entonces qué? –

- ¿Cómo hago para que se termine la discusión? – ahora es cuando me mira fijo por un breve lapso para volver a ver al frente. – Decime qué se supone que tengo que hacer. –

- De momento dejarlo ahí –

- No, no quiero dejarlo ahí porque sé que vamos a volver a discutir sobre esto en otro momento que surja la oportunidad y la verdad que no me copa en lo absoluto. Así que me encantaría que me digas una posible solución a una discusión que parece infinita. –

- ¿Te das cuenta de que pensamos distinto sobre el tema y que no hay chance de que nos pongamos de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos en que es una peleíta esporádica cada tanto y listo? –

- Es que no es una "peleíta esporádica" como vos decís, es algo que venimos arrastrando desde hace como dos años. –

- ¡Ay, por favor, ni que se haya transformado en algo tan traumático en tú vida esto! –

Sé que se está empezando a fastidiar, sé que en general se fastidia cuando yo me enojo con algo y "no lo dejo perdirme perdón" pero no es como que voy a aceptar que me pida perdón si ni siquiera sabe en qué se equivoca o qué me molesta.

* * *

><p>-La que está traumada con esto sos vos, no yo. – veo cómo abre los ojos de golpe después de lo que acabo de decir, touchè.<p>

- ¿Perdón? –

Segunda cosa que sé de ella, cuando mira mal a alguien significa alguna de las siguientes cosas: Te va a mandar a la mierda o se va a ir a la mierda y te va a dejar ahí.

-Ya me escuchaste lo que dije. –

- Genial, frena el auto. – opción dos, supuse que iba a hacer eso.

- No, te voy a alcanzar a la estación. –

- No quiero que me alcances, deja que me bajo acá y me voy yo sola. –

- No, si te ofrecí llevarte a la estación lo voy a hacer. – instintivamente trabé las puertas del auto, ella me dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero simulé no estar prestándole atención.

- ¿En serio? – me dijo insistiendo.

- En serio. – suspiré – te dije que te voy a llevar a la estación, no te encapriches. –

* * *

><p>Siempre me pregunté cómo es que tenemos la capacidad de haber pasado un día genial y de golpe embarrarla por ponernos a discutir. Lo peor de nuestras discusiones es que nunca llegamos a algún lugar, salvo raras excepciones. Siempre defendemos la posición de cada uno y ninguno cede.<p>

Me quiero bajar del auto pero me imagino en lo que desembocaría. Siempre que me enojaba o me hacía la ofendida con algunas situaciones, ponía en práctica el intentar molestarlo. No es muy difícil hacerlo enojar, mucho menos si una actúa como histérica.

No me mal interpreten, en realidad no soy nada histérica, me gustan las cosas claras y sencillas. Pero como sé que le molesta lo que él cataloga como "minitah", cada vez que lo quiero molestar actúo como tal. No armaba escenitas para que todo el mundo vea lo que pasaba, solamente me levantaba y me iba. Algo muy sencillo pero que a él le molesta de sobre manera.

-¿No pensas hablarme? – me pregunta de golpe.

- No. –

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué? –

- Porque no. –

- Esa no es una explicación. –

- Es una justificación. Me preguntas por qué, yo te digo porqué. – hablarle como "minitah" es otra forma de hacerlo enojar.

- Cuando querés ponerme de mal humor tenés una facilidad para hacerlo. – suspiró.

- Ya te dije que me dejes bajar, que me voy sola. –

- Y yo ya te dije que no voy a hacer eso. –

- Bueno, perfecto. Yo no voy a seguir hablando. –

Me crucé de brazos y miré por la ventana para darle a entender que iba a ignorarlo por el resto del camino. Eventualmente me di cuenta de que estaba queriendo cambiar la ruta y supe que lo hacía adrede para que vuelva a hablarle.

_"Vamos a terminar de ponerlo histérico."_ Pensé.

Me di cuenta qué camino estaba por tomar, es decir, a dónde estaba queriendo ir. Me sonreí a mi misma, "_me vas a odiar_" pensé. Vi que estaba por frenar, miré adelante y me di cuenta de que era por un semáforo. Volví a mirar por mi ventana y destrabé rápido la puerta del acompañante.

-Te dije que estaba apurada, estás dando mil vueltas, ¡nos vemos! – le dije antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarme a la vereda.

* * *

><p>-Pero… - apreté fuerte el volante, <em>"respirá"<em> me dije a mi mismo. Tengo ganas de gritarle un poco, aunque es estúpido hacerlo, no es como que me está escuchando.

Vi que se subió a la vereda y empezó a caminar, no hay bocas de subterráneo cerca por lo que creo que va a tomar algún colectivo para llegar a la estación. Voy a seguirla para que vuelva a subirse.

_"Siempre corriendo atrás tuyo yo."_ pensé.

Ni bien cambiaron las luces del semáforo doblé en la dirección en la que ella se fue caminando, en cuanto la divisé con la mirada le seguí el paso hasta que la alcancé, acto seguido bajé la ventanilla.

- ¿Por qué no te subís de nuevo al auto así te alcanzo hasta la estación? – le digo con todo el autocontrol del mundo, nada de escenitas.

- Porque ya te dije que estaba apurada y estás dando muchas vueltas para llegar. – me respondió con despreocupación – Además, me di cuenta para dónde estabas queriendo ir y no tengo ganas de colgar mil horas allá y llegar tarde a casa. – me sonrió.

- Dale, subí que te llevo directamente a la estación, no doy vueltas. – me miró de reojo intentando encontrar alguna pizca de mentira en lo que decía – Te lo prometo. – agregué.

- No, dejá. Ya llegué a una parada de colectivo, andá tranquilo. –

Aunque tengo toda la bronca del mundo en este momento, no voy a darle el gusto de que me vea enojado. Es el momento perfecto para hacerme el buen chico.

* * *

><p>En cuanto veo como el auto de Sasuke se aleja de la parada me sonrío a mi misma. Disimuló muy bien el enojo, pero sé que debe estar sacado de quicio y acordándose de todos mis parientes, al menos de la mayoría de ellos. <em>"Ja ja" <em>inevitable no reírme y sentirme satisfecha de lo que hice. No me parece mal hacer maldades de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

Veo que viene el colectivo y estiro mi mano para indicarle a chofer que pare. Inmediatamente, en cuanto se acerca a la zona de la parada frena y abre la puerta. Me subo y veo que hay lugares vacíos para sentarme, genial. Camino con tranquilidad hasta la mitad del colectivo y me siento en uno de los lugares que dan a la ventana, mientras me acomodo veo como se terminan de subir un par de personas que estaban haciendo fila atrás mío.

Siempre que viajo me gusta sentarme del lado de la ventana y ver el paisaje. Salvo que esta vez, mientras el colectivo empezaba a levantar velocidad, yo no estaba viendo precisamente el paisaje, lo único que veía era a Sasuke frenando de golpe a una esquina de la parada y buscándome con la mirada adentro del vehículo. Inconscientemente me giré de lleno hacia el lado de la ventana mientras apoyaba la mano en la ventana. En seguida vi que él me había divisado, sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>"Muy cursi toda la escena"<em> pensé mientras le sonreía desde la esquina y levantaba mi mano para saludarla. Pero vale la pena cuando veo que ella también sonríe devuelta y modula un _"chau"_ a través de la ventana.

Uno no puede vivir enojado, ¿o no?


End file.
